


Just for Today

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nobility, Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff, Teens only because there are some implicit mentions of sex, be careful kids, prohibited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: 30 random songs challenge.Jinyoung, the Prince, and Jaebum, a common Baron for him, shared a secret and full of emotions affair. But was it enough? Would it ever be enough for them?Part 2: JJP;Song 2: Fiancè [아낙네] - Mino





	Just for Today

Bright white was the color of the sunlight hitting the silk sheets on the bed in that day start. A color known as pure, as desired for, the color that described Jinyoung perfectly, indeed. His thin traces, perfectly designed by angels, they would constantly say. A dark hair that contrasted on the exact amount to be breathtaking. Calm expression, still lost on his dreamland since the night before. Clothes left on the floor, entertwined in such way that just by looking it wouldn’t be possible to differentiate. But closes to different to even be ever be mistaken. 

Jaebum constantly overthinked about such affair with the prince. Was he worthy of such honor, his parents would say if they knew about it. Being always very subtle, very secretive of that matter. When he was present on the court, the Prince would treat him with no difference, not really sharing a single exchange of glances with him. But at night, the knocking code did not lie. At night it felt like their very own fairytale, a play in which the prince and a simple Baron, just a common member of the huge nobility, could be together forever and after. 

 

It did surprise Jaebum at first when he heard about the Prince’s interest on himself, thinking that was just a rumor, as that would be surely impossible. However, when guards did came along with the boy at evening, asking for silence and secrecy, things started to become more believable. ‘You just seemed so interesting to me, I had to get a closer look by myself’ said Jinyoung on that occasion. 

Hide and seek. That was the game they’d started playing together since then. Playing pretend that nothing was happening but sharing intimate moments, occasional encounters at the woods, for walks, for poetry readings, for just enjoying each other’s presence. Hiding from the rest of the court eyes, of the reign, of the world. Right there it seemed to work, it was perfect, nothing was wrong at all. But the tagger would always come looking for them eventually. 

 

‘And what if we just ran away? We could go somewhere near, to the beach, maybe? It would be nice to enjoy the see as soon as waking up’ said Jinyoung, laying on the grass, on Jaebum’s arms, a normal orange sunset afternoon. 

‘You know I’d go anywhere you wished for’ replied Jaebum, still focused on the sky fast changing form one color to another; in a certain way, just like their relationship that would go from star-crossed lover to strangers in the same room form a second to another. 

‘I wish we could really do that’ 

‘Maybe we could? We could start it all over again. I could fish and we could maintain our own little house on the seaside. Maybe we could be closer to the fields and then we could farm something. It’s not impossible’ 

‘It seems like a wonderful dream for someone who’d be nothing out of the system. We’re too deep into all of this to simply just disappear’ He wasn’t wrong at all. It was just a fantasy, just something to keep Jaebum’s mind from giving up completely. 

 

Contrasting with that beautiful scenery, the painful reality. A fiancè. Promised to marry Jinyoung, obviously, for political reasons. Uniting two kingdoms, more power, more importance to their own. Just everything Jaebum wanted to presence. 

There was nothing to be done, indeed. Any contrary opinion from him, as a member of the court, could easily count as treason, crime. And beyond that, their affair full of love and desire was unknown and could not be known by anyone. Prohibited, out of the law, those were the correct adjectives for what Jaebum felt, in the end. Just by simply accompanying the said Princess visit, and Jinyoung’s caring reactions, expressing all of his interest, affection, all of what he in secrecy promised only for Jaebum, made him want to tear his heart apart right there, in front of everyone. 

That dreamland on the fields, or by the ocean seeming more like a distant unreacheable utopia than that present dystopia in which they were living. But in the end, what was Jaebum expecting after all. Did he really expect Jinyoung would simply give up on his crown, something he was raised to desire, raised to be, just because of him. Who was he? What could he offer to him? He could only be that, someone with whom Jinyoung would share some moments, with whom the Prince could forget about commitments, responsibilities, some type of runaway from his reality. 

 

Right there, observing Jinyoung sleeping peacefully, Jaebum kept questioning if that would ever be enough for him. Some casual encounters, hiding from all the other eyes staring at them. Would he ever be satisfied with his position? Was Jinyoung really being honest? Would he really be forced to watch as the one he loved marry someone else he didn’t even knew the name? 

‘Are you awake already?’ a sleepy nearly awake Jinyoung said, reaching out for Jaebum’s warmth inside the blankets. 

‘Yes..’ replied Jaebum, accepting the light touch, ‘I’m just.. watching the day begin’ 

‘Watching our Cinderella tale come to an end? Why are you not enjoying while we can?’ 

‘Jinyoung..’ Jaebum started, taking a deep breath, holding back tears that carried all of his thoughts and fears, ‘All of this.. Is this even real?’ 

‘What do you mean is this even real?’ 

‘We. Are we real? Or am I just someone with whom you play sometimes?’ 

‘Why are you asking me that? Of course we are real. I have feelings for you, I thought you knew about that. All of our moments, our conversations, kisses, hugs, and everything else. Do you think it all meant nothing but an affair to me?’ replied Jinyoung, moving to a sitting position, staring directly into Jaebum’s eyes. 

‘I don’t know.. I don’t know if we can keep on doing this. What’s going to happen then? You’re going to marry that Princess soon, and then I’ll have to be your lover, I’ll have to compete with everyone’s attention and with her attention to. She’ll want to be with you, and you seem rather interested. This is actually killing me, Jinyoung’ tears started to fall from Jaebum’s tired eyes, tired of all of that thoughts, all of that situation, tired of more and more tears. 

‘I don’t know, Jaebum, really, I don’t know. It’s not that I love her, I love you. I’m just trying to be nice since we’ll have to marry anyways. Don’t you think I wanted to be with you, huh? To go away with you, to the sea, to the field, to another country if that was needed, but we can’t! We simply can’t do that!’ 

‘Then what do you want from me? I can’t keep that going, I can’t anymore. My mind, my heart, my soul, all of that is aching, and I can’t seem to get away from you, I can’t seem to find redemption ever. When will it ever be enough? When, Jinyoung?’ 

Jinyoung’s tears accompanied Jaebum’s own on that talk, that so needed talk for so much time now. ‘Can’t we just be together for today? Just for today? And then it can stop. I need you for today, Jaebum’ 

‘Today.’ Jaebum said, stating their secret and silence contract, signing their break-up like that; wishing that in that way the pain would hurt less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> So, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or just anything you want! 
> 
> I've been listening to this song on repeat, seriously. I got so happy when it showed up on random!
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!!


End file.
